


Body Talk: Initiation

by greeneyes_softsighs



Series: Body Talk [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/pseuds/greeneyes_softsighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero finally takes the plunge and shows up at apartment 343. 2x1x3</p>
<p>99.9% Shameless smut and Heero teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk: Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> 'Body Talk' will continue as a series of sexual encounters between Trowa, Heero and Duo with alternating view points and pairing matches. Most of it can just be read as stand-alone porn, but I'll probably still throw in some pseudo-plot to satisfy myself. 
> 
> Think of it as a bad porn, complete with cheesy dialogue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

After the incident in the elevator, Heero finally went to the super to complain about the noise. The man looked put upon, as though having to talk to a tenant about their loud, intrusive sex was the least appetizing thought in the world. Which, Heero supposed, it was, but it was the man’s fucking job. That didn’t stop his late-night jerk off fantasies to Tro, though, even after he complained. Didn’t stop his mental recording of Duo’s voice as it ordered him to bend over and take it. It was never as good as the real thing, which was pretty fucked up because Heero had never really experienced the real thing. He’d only heard them fuck through a window. Then, that brief meeting with Tro, and the knowledge that they had known he was listening -- shit, maybe they did it for him?

Thoughts like that were messing with his work performance. Quatre and Wufei, his best friends at work, both noticed the little grey cloud that only seemed to grow over the past couple weeks. They took him out to drinks one night and managed to get him to spill the beans. Quatre and Wufei were both very good at guilting Heero into doing what they wanted.

“Okay. So, you have been listening to your neighbors have sex. And… you have been jerking off to it. Then, you met one of them in the elevator a couple weeks ago and they invited you to have sex with them,” Quatre tried not to sound judgemental when he summed up the whole story. His kind smile was tremulous at best.

“Is this a joke?” Wufei asked, arms folded across his chest. He was not withholding an iota of judgment from his very, very judgemental glare. Heero ordered another shot.

“You don’t understand,” he said, tapping his thumb along the rim of his beer glass. “It was like they wanted me to hear them. They’re always having sex right next to the window. Sometimes it’s like they’re narrating just for me. And then I saw Tro in the elevator and--” he covered his face with his hands, pushing unbidden images of that sexy man’s perfect ass from his mind.

“Go talk to them, then,” Wufei said, angling his voice into a tone reserved only for the people he found very dense. Heero looked up and glared, but Quatre was nodding in agreement. It looked like the Japanese man was outnumbered. He threw back the rest of his beer and one last shot, slapped some cash onto the table, then left the bar on a mission.

When he arrived at the door to apartment 343 Heero was sloshed and desperately needed to pee. But his arm was moving of its own volition now, raising to knock on the door, and his knuckles were about an inch away from the painted wood when it opened inward suddenly.

“Yeah, just fuckin’ leave you skinny-ass motherfucker!” Duo shouted at Tro. The tall man flung the door open so hard it banged against the wall inside and then bowled straight into Heero at the threshold. Heero teetered backward drunkenly before Tro grabbed him, keeping him from falling with surprisingly strong arms. Heero grabbed him right back, misinterpreting the situation through his drunken haze as a ‘go for the gold’ moment. He crushed their mouths together and squeezed Tro’s ass. The man certainly wasn’t saying ‘No’ as they stumbled across the hallway carpet, slamming hard against the wall right across from the open door to apartment 343. Heero’s vision doubled from the impact.

He forgot his full bladder for a moment while Tro kissed him. The taller man took the reigns with Heero flattened against the wall beneath him, trapped by his hot, lithe body with one slender hand gently pressed against his sternum. Their tongues mashed together, teeth clicked painfully, and it was a little bit on the wet side. But Heero was drunk and not entirely in control of himself, nor at liberty to discern how much saliva should be used while kissing the man of his fantasies. 

The Japanese man was only vaguely aware of shouting from behind them when Tro pulled away and turned to look over his shoulder. Heero’s gaze followed his to a man standing at the door to 343 looking near homicidal in his seething anger. He was half-dressed, torso exposed, covered in colorful tattoos from his clavicle to the bottom of his ribcage, with an unbound waterfall of thick, wavy hair cascading down his back.

“I cannot fucking believe this! Are you shitting me right now? What the ever-living hell?” He stuttered angrily, voice breaking from overuse.

“What?” Tro answered, his tone bordering on the type of calm one would expect from a sociopath. “Duo, you’re the one who just broke up with me.”

“S-so you just grab the nearest guy and make out with him against the wall outside my apartment? You’re such a goddamn slut, Trowa! I fucking swear to God,” he spat out, gripping the door jamb with white knuckles, other arm flailing angrily to his words.

“Not just the nearest guy. It’s 444,” Trowa answered, lowering his arm so Duo could get a good look at the man. Duo’s mouth worked silently for a moment as he processed that it was indeed 444.

“Uh...” Heero replied, but Duo cut him off with another angry string of words aimed at Tro. Slowly the insistent nagging of his bladder began to surface again, but Trowa’s body was still pressed against his. He was trapped, listening to the lovers have a spat in the middle of the hallway.

“You always do this kind of shit, Tro. Do you enjoy tormenting me? You just fucking love seeing me like this, don’t you?” Duo asked acidly. Trowa snorted and rolled his eyes with a little sneer.

“You know, I loved you and nothing I ever did was intended to hurt. And now that we’re no longer together I call dibs,” he said, sliding his arm around Heero’s waist. The word ‘loved’ -- past tense -- cut through the air between them with the desired effect. Duo’s anger evolved into rage and hurt.

“Uh… guys...” Heero insisted in the beat of silence before Duo’s next outburst. 

“Fuck you, Trowa Barton!” He shouted, pointing a finger in Trowa’s face. The tall man narrowed his eyes at the aggressive gesture, and his hold on Heero tightened, much to the shorter man’s chagrin. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! You can’t call dibs on a rebound. I call dibs. You don’t even live in this fucking building.”

“Guys!” Heero shouted, more than a hint of desperation in his voice. Trowa and Duo turned to regard him, two sets of eyes that drilled into him with sheer, primal possessiveness. “I have to take a piss,” Heero explained quickly, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. Trowa’s arm unlooped from his waist as both he and Duo at least had the decency to look a little ashamed while allowing him into the apartment. Duo pointed out the bathroom and Heero toddled over, closing the door behind himself with a soft click. He locked it, just in case, and hurried to the john to relieve himself while the shouting match continued between Duo and Tro inside the apartment.

While he peed, Heero had time to think of a plan. Okay, he was inside the apartment with two gorgeous, volatile men. Recent events lead him to believe that they were no longer dating, which put a bit of a damper in his original plan to sleep with both of them at once, but he could work one at a time. The conversation of who had ‘dibs’ was a little more than unsettling. Heero’s drunken mind said it was okay, though. He was okay with having two people fight over him when he was usually used to that number being none. None people fighting over him. Heero flushed the toilet and swayed a little while washing his hands.

As he turned the door knob, he noticed the shouting had stopped. Either the argument was over, or they had strangled each other in the throes of their quarrel. Heero seriously hoped it was the former as he stepped out of the bathroom. The sight that greeted him was very promising if a little confusing. Duo was sitting one of the black leather couches with Trowa bent over his knees receiving a spanking, the taller man’s tight jeans were pulled down just enough to reveal his two palm-reddened asscheeks. Tro squirmed but Duo held him down with one hand on the small of his back, counting down as each blow hit home with a sharp, now very audible smack.

Tro moaned into the couch cushions and the noise went straight to Heero’s groin. “Oh fuck,” he muttered, stopping Duo mid-spank to look up. Tro tensed in anticipation, but when no blow came he turned his head, following Duo’s gaze to the man standing in their bathroom doorway. The silence was tense, and Heero glanced toward the front door more than once, but something kept him rooted to the spot. He didn’t know if it was Trowa’s amused smirk or the lopsided, feral grin that spread across the face of the tattooed man punishing him.

“If you stay, we’re going to put this asshole through his paces,” Duo invited, giving Tro’s raw ass a gentle pat and earning them both the pleasure of hearing the man whimper huskily. Heero wasn’t exactly sure if Duo meant ‘asshole’ in the literal or figurative sense, but he stayed put. He’d come here to do the thing -- the threesome thing -- and if he left now he’d never hear the end of it from Wufei. After another beat Duo nodded and shifted slightly to let Tro stand.

“Put on your birthday suit, babe,” Duo ordered while Tro strode over to Heero with a look on his face as promising as it was intimidating. There was something to be said about a man who could hold himself so tall after getting his ass spanked like a child. Trowa didn’t break his gaze until he passed Heero and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind himself firmly. Heero tried to center himself with a deep breath, then entered their living room, approaching Duo as the man stood and beckoned him with a flippant hand motion.

“So, 444, what’s your deal?” Duo asked with arms crossed. He was slightly taller than Heero, broader at the shoulders and waist. Heero earned a once over with those wide, indigo eyes when he shrugged in response.

“I was invited a couple weeks ago by your boyfriend,” his baritone very formally stated his reason for being there. He had no idea how to broach this topic after hearing the argument outside. Were they back together again? Was this just, like, a one night deal? Was Duo also going to spank him, because he wasn’t sure he wanted that to happen. Hell, even if they hadn’t just been at each other’s throats, where the hell did he begin the conversation about an impromptu threesome with his neighbors?

“Oh, yeah, I know that part,” Duo replied with the wave of a hand. “I mean, we thought you’d get here a little sooner, but I guess two weeks late is good enough.”

“Er… sorry?” Heero hazarded. Duo laughed and grabbed his shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze that Heero thought might have been a little bit of an appraisal.

“Nah, it’s fine, man. Listen, what I meant was: Do you do this kinda thing often? Like, are you clean? We may seem like a couple of freaks, but this is the first time Tro and I have brought a third party in on the whole thing. Rather be safe than sorry, ya know?”

Heero kept a straight face, but he was starting to sweat. Duo thought he might do this kind of thing often? Did he seriously seem like the type of person who went in on threesomes with established couples? “I’m clean,” Heero said, leaving out the part where he hadn’t had sex with another human being since his last relationship over six months ago. “And this is my first time in a threesome, too.” Duo relaxed a little in the shoulders and smiled. Heero glanced over his body, noticing the abundance of violent imagery and swearing in the tattoos on his chest, shoulders and arms. That made Heero wonder what kind of a man he was, besides the kind who invited strangers into his house to fuck his… ex-boyfriend? It looked like there were more on his hips, but they were currently hidden under his tight leather pants.

“Cool, so I guess we’re all on the same page, then,” he said with a nod, cocking his head slightly when he noticed Heero’s wandering gaze.

“Actually...” Heero cleared his throat and looked away quickly, then back again. Duo grinned at him. “That whole thing in the hallway? And… the spanking?”

“Yeah, that stuff,” Duo chuckled, rubbing his chin in an effort to come up with a good explanation. “I guess, yeah, I’m sorry about that in the hallway. Trowa just really knows how to get under my skin. Don’t worry about it.”

“So you’re back together?”

“Uh, sure. More or less, I guess,” Duo replied. Heero gave him an arch look. The man chuckled darkly and offered a shrug. “In any case, he fuckin’ earned that spanking. And more. You’re not into that whole thing, though?”

“I don’t know, really,” Heero was honest. He’d never tried anything remotely bdsm related, and in the back of his mind he wondered how Quatre or Wufei would respond when he finally told them this story. Heero’s first threesome. Heero’s first foray into the world of Sado-masochistic sexplay. Wufei would probably suggest he start scrapbooking his experiences for posterity.

“It’s really more for Tro than me,” Duo admitted, glancing over Heero’s shoulder in the direction of the bedroom. “He likes it. And, well, I can’t really pass up the chance to dominate a man like him. Though he’s really the one in control most of the time -- bossin’ me around and getting all mouthy. You know, for someone so naturally quiet Trowa can get real loud in the bedroom.”

“I know,” Heero said, drawing Duo’s gaze back to him, now with the added bonus of a mischievous smile.

“Yeah. You do, don’t you?” Duo laughed -- a sexy, flirtatious sound. He leaned forward on the balls of his feet, playfully undoing the first button on Heero’s work shirt with a finger. Heero’s cheeks began to heat up under the brunette’s knowing gaze. They knew he had listened to them fucking. And while they didn’t know Heero personally, just the knowledge of his unintentional inclusion to their activities kind of fostered a bond.

Heero was hard pressed to look away from Duo’s indigo stare as the man started to tug the hem of his shirt from his slacks. He felt cool fingers against his sides, and Heero leaned forward to test the waters with a tentative kiss. Duo’s lips tugged and pulled at Heero’s, insistent but not demanding, to which Heero responded with a soft groan. Duo’s mouth was so different from Trowa’s. He tasted differently. His tongue darted against Heero’s playfully, butted against his, caressed his lips.

He pulled away, Duo breathed, “Fuck ya. This is gonna be fun, eh?” He flashed a toothy grin before nipping at Heero’s chin. The sound of the bedroom door opening drew their attention as Trowa entered the hallway and walked down toward them. He was naked. Heero didn’t know what else he had expected when he heard Duo tell the man to put on his birthday suit. 

Tro had a body like a dream. Angular and soft in turns. Lean with some toned muscle. Pubic hair meticulously groomed around his long, half-hard cock. It wasn’t just his shape, though, but the way he held himself. The extension of his slender neck and incline of his head. The set of his broad shoulders and the slight tilt of his narrow hips. Trowa looked down at the pair from over his nose and smirked royally.

Heero’s cock hardened under that gaze and Duo’s own hard-on was pressed against his thigh, just as hot and rigid. He wondered if Duo also had the distinct feeling that the man standing in the hallway was going to devour them whole at the first chance. Duo’s hands disappeared from Heero’s sides as he shifted away from the business man and whistled, walking over to Trowa. He circled him with an appraising eye tracing invisible lines over his body. The green-eyed man basked under the scrutiny like a smug lizard sunning on a rock.

“Fuckin’ A, babe,” Duo purred, talking to Trowa but looking at Heero. The tall man remained silently regarding the businessman, effectively ignoring Duo who now stood behind him in the hallway. Having both pairs of those intense eyes trained on his body was exhilarating, and Heero’s dick twitched just from the anticipation of that gaze. “Just look at that horny guy over there. ‘Boutta bust a nut in his work pants. All you have to do is walk into the room and he’s hard as a fuckin’ rock. Is that drool I see? He’s definitely hungry for ya.” 

Heero swallowed and refused to check if he was actually drooling. Now that Trowa was standing naked in front of him he realized just how cock-starved he’d been. Fuck yes he was hungry.

“You want a taste of this, 444?” Trowa asked softly. Somehow his question sounded innocent, even as he stroked down the length of his dick with his forefinger and thumb. Heero’s eyelids fluttered closed as he breathed in, bracing himself.

“Heero,” he replied. “Call me Heero.” He opened his eyes and Trowa was smiling at him. A dangerous, restrained quirk of his lips that promised something bad. The good type of bad. Heero took another breath and folded his arms. He needed to start putting up some defenses against the taller man. It shouldn’t be this easy to take him down with just a look and a smirk. Not that he would mind letting Tro do whatever he wanted with his body, but Heero agreed with Duo’s earlier sentiment. This was going to be fun. He needed to start playing along with the game to ensure that.

“Nice to meet you, Heero...” Trowa purred and bit his lip.

“Heero,” Duo chuckled lustfully. “Babe, I’m pretty sure Heero is a little overdressed for this party. Why don’t you help him with that?”

Trowa’s lean muscles slid under his skin as he stalked over, stopping in front of Heero while reaching out and grasping the fabric of his shirt roughly. He finished undoing the line of buttons down his torso, leaning down so his face was inches from Heero’s. The Japanese man’s world narrowed considerably after his shirt puddled to the floor. Warm breath on his neck, a wet, flat tongue lapping his skin, teeth grazing over his shoulder. Hard blunt fingertips on his hips. He didn’t even notice his pants as they were discarded as well, pushed around his ankles while Tro’s mouth sucked on his nipples. Briefly, a delicate hand gripped his rigid cock through his underwear.

“Uhm...” Heero hummed out a moan when Trowa backed away, keeping tenuous contact with just his fingertips on the small of Heero’s back. He looked over to Duo, sitting on the arm of the couch now wearing only a wide lecherous grin. Heero had been right to assume his tattoos continued under the pants. Without them, the businessman could see that Duo’s legs -- from hip to calf -- were tatted with more incendiary images and words. Trowa left Heero’s side to slide between Duo’s thighs, kissing the tattoos on his shoulders and neck until those inked legs were wrapped around his hips. Heero stepped out of his pants and kicked them away with his shoes. He still had his white briefs on, and seriously wished he’d worn sexier underwear while he watched the two naked men kissing. 

Trowa moaned his lover’s name when the Duo’s hands clenched his ass and pulled him closer. Heero inhaled quickly when he caught a glimpse of their hard cocks sliding against each other. Tro was cut, while Duo’s foreskin remained intact. He didn’t wait to be invited. Heero walked over and reached out to stroke and kiss Trowa’s back and neck while the pair rutted against each other at a languid pace. His skin was smooth and hot over solid lean muscle. Heero let his hands wander downward, exploring the foreign body until his palms cupped the cheeks of his round ass and he squeezed roughly. His flesh was pliant over firm muscle. 

Trowa’s sudden gasp startled both of them. Heero pulled away when Duo asked, “You okay, Tro?”

“I’m fine. I wasn’t expecting that,” he explained. Heero muttered a ‘sorry’ and looked up at Trowa when the man turned around to face him.

“No, I liked it,” he said, letting his eyes fall over Heero’s arousal straining against the knit of his undies. “Still hungry, Heero?”

Duo peeked around Trowa’s shoulder and said helpfully, “I think you should suck his cock, Heero. I know he’d like that even more. Wouldn'tcha, babe? Bet you’d love to see him try and fit that monster in his mouth.” As he spoke, Duo’s hand encircled Trowa’s piece from behind and held the blushing tip out to lure Heero.

“I would really like that,” Trowa admitted, leaning back against Duo’s chest while his hips remained thrust out toward Heero, legs spread to brace himself. The Japanese man did not need more prodding before he fell to his knees in front of Trowa and licked the head of his dick. Duo moaned, and then Trowa, as Heero sucked on the tip while looking up at the pair of them. They watched him so raptly, green and blue eyes clouded with passion and desire. That same feeling of exhilaration returned, even stronger now that Heero had hard evidence of someone’s arousal fucking his mouth.

Heero sucked and licked and hummed around the heavy cock on his tongue. He drew noises from Trowa that rivaled the ones before them, and Duo harmonized while tweaking the tall man’s nipples and kissing any and all available skin in reach. “Fuck,” Trowa gasped, tenor hitching up an octave when his cock was swallowed deep. Heero pressed his nose against the man’s pelvis and swallowed again, reveling in the sounds of Trowa’s cries from above.

“Doesn’t he look fucking hot?” Heero heard Duo whisper above him. Trowa replied with a harsh breath and a quick nod. Heero hollowed his cheeks and popped off the end of the tall man’s hard-on. He lifted the organ and sucked its underside, then drew one sensitive testicle into his mouth. “I bet he’s wanted to do this for a while now. After hearing you beg me to fuck you and suck your cock, I bet Heero couldn’t wait for a chance to do it himself.”

“Heero,” Trowa growled out, carding his fingers through the businessman’s dark hair. Duo’s hands gripped his lover’s pectorals tightly with a groan and Trowa’s pelvis thrust forward slowly as Duo ground his cock against the taller man’s asscrack. “Duo, babe, I’m close…” Trowa panted, his grip on Heero’s head tightening.

“Nuh uh. Not yet,” Duo purred. “Heero, back off.”

Heero was thoroughly enjoying himself and did not want to stop sucking on Tro’s beautiful cock, but the sharp tone Duo used made him think twice about disobeying. Then again, should he be more afraid of how the taller man would react? That intense emerald gaze from earlier -- the piercing look of the predator who had cornered him in the elevator was hard to shake. So he pulled off slowly, lips catching on the ridge of Tro’s glans before releasing it entirely. The long, low rumble from Trowa’s chest rose to a keening whine. Duo chuckled as Heero sat back on his heels with saliva and precum smeared on his chin, erection bulging in his underwear, and looked up at the two men perched on the edge of the couch arm.

“I’m going to kill you,” Tro breathed, eyes closed. Heero wasn’t sure who that was aimed at, but he seriously hoped it wasn’t him. Duo’s hands slid down from his chest across his obliques to his thighs, barely brushing the taller man’s aching, rigid piece.

“Sure thing. But after we make him cum, okay, babe? Go get our supplies,” he growled into Trowa’s ear and flicked his tongue around the shell. Trowa grunted softly in annoyance, now being sent away for a second time. The look he gave Duo promised pain later, but in response Duo just gave a wide, happy grin. Heero thought that maybe Duo was a braver man than himself. After Tro left, Heero was at the perfect level to study Duo’s dick. The long haired man’s shaft was thicker than Trowa’s, and a little shorter, though with the addition of a foreskin that partially hid the red tip of his cock. 

“Mind sharing the love?” Duo asked, wrapping a tattooed hand around his prick. He tugged the loose skin back slowly to reveal the shiny tip and Heero bit back a moan. The businessman crawled forward to suck the naked head, wrapped his own hand around the thick base as he worked up and down the length, dragging the loose skin gently up and over the glans as he pulled off with a wet pop. A line of saliva connected his lips to Duo’s cock briefly. Duo groaned, slowly breaking off to a husky laugh as Heero stood and pressed against him.

“Damn, we coulda been havin’ fun all this time...” Duo murmured, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Heero’s underwear while the other man ran his fingers through long, wavy brown hair. “Mm--” Heero pushed their mouths together before Duo could speak up again, swallowing his words in the sensuous press of flesh. He’d never been with two people so open about their desires before. Never been around anyone who talked this way, or acted this way. Wufei and Quatre -- his two closest friends and confidants -- certainly weren’t monks, but, just like Heero, both men were too busy with work to give thought to much else. It was overwhelming for the businessman, now with more options than he had ever dreamed, when before he’d resigned himself to a lonely existence jerking off in the shower.

“Well, this is really something,” a soft, composed voice purred from the hallway. Heero was about to pull away, but Duo hooked a strong arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, slowing down the kiss for the benefit of their audience. A shuddering, breathy moan from Trowa encouraged Heero and Duo both. Heero rocked forward on his feet as Duo’s arm dropped from his shoulder to his waist, finally sliding a solid hand under the fabric of his underwear to give his hard-on some much needed attention. Heero’s brain over-heated when Duo’s callused palm stroked over the head of his prick. He groaned and thrust forward roughly, shoving both Duo and the couch over a couple inches.

Heero panted, desperately gripping the couch, trying to keep himself together as Duo tortured him with slow, teasing touches. The man had the gall to laugh, too, and Heero could vaguely hear the delighted, restrained giggles of the taller man as he moved behind him. Duo said something, but then Tro’s lips pressed against his neck hotly, and trailed down his spine as he slowly lowered into a crouch while pulling Heero’s underwear off. 

“Spread your legs,” Trowa instructed from below. Heero, lost in a haze of sensation, did as told. He arched into Duo’s hand with a grunt as a cool, slick finger ran from his tailbone down his crack, and rubbed the puckered hole between his legs. “I’m going to fuck you with my fingers, Heero.”

“You mean, you’re gonna fingerfuck his boy pussy,” Duo corrected his lover with a laugh, squeezing the base of Heero’s dick. Heero grunted and inhaled sharply, licking Duo’s neck before biting down gently, nibbling along his collar as the heat in his belly grew.

“I hate when you call it that,” Trowa complained, continuing to massage Heero’s asshole despite the disagreement. Heero was barely aware of this conversation, as Duo’s hands were busy stroking both his balls and cock now, and Trowa had the tip of his index finger inside him. He thrust against Duo again, legs straining as Trowa continued to rock his fingers against the bundle of nerves that sent goosebumps across his flesh and electricity up his spine.

“Uh… I’m going to... cum if you two keep this up,” Heero managed haltingly, convinced he mumbled half of that into Duo’s shoulder as Trowa nudged his prostate with two fingers now. Duo’s grip on him tightened and sped up and the man growled, “Good. We want you to cum, don’t we, Tro?”

“We want you to scream,” Trowa agreed, sliding a third finger home. Heero lost control after that. He was not usually a very vocal person -- whether conducting business or with friends or even having sex, usually -- but something about these two men had Heero moaning and keening and begging for release. He alternated between thrusting against Duo and bucking backward into Trowa, eventually losing his rhythm until everything boiled down to Duo and Trowa and the urgent need for release at their hands.

Heero came harder than he could ever remember, shouting hoarsely into Duo’s neck with each hot pulse of his orgasm as it throbbed through his rigid body. Duo milked him dry, catching most of Heero’s semen on his belly and knuckles, and Trowa tongued his asshole soothingly after removing his fingers. Heero sagged forward in exhaustion, tangled against Duo, and closed his eyes.

\--00--

He woke up the next morning just as a long arm wound around his middle and pulled him close. He blinked awake, barely registering the man with the braid who was currently pulling on a pair of jeans in front of him.

“Didn’t mean to wake ya,” Duo whispered as he yanked on some socks. “I’m getting us some breakfast.”

“Oh, uh...” Heero glanced over his shoulder at Tro, who was asleep with one arm around him, covered from the waist down by the thin bed sheets.

“Do you wanna come?” Duo whispered. He was fully dressed in jeans and a black hoodie now, braid snaked over his shoulder heavily. Heero nodded and carefully untangled himself from Tro’s long arms. As much as he wanted to be snuggled by the green-eyed man, Heero felt like laying in Duo’s bed with Duo’s boyfriend while Duo got them breakfast would be a little too overwhelming for him at the moment. Tro complained softly then rolled over, taking every single blanket with him.

Heero quickly dressed -- surprised to find that his clothes had been neatly folded for him. He rolled his shirtsleeves up to the elbow as he and Duo left the apartment building quietly, walking across the street to the small Mexican restaurant there. It was 9 am, but Duo assured Heero they were open.

“Breakfast burritos,” Duo explained as they waited in line by the take-out counter. Heero nodded and yawned in response. The events from the previous night were a blur, and he didn’t remember much of anything after his orgasm. Duo ordered the burritos, then they took a number and sat by the window to wait.

“So, last night was fun,” Duo hazarded, grinning at Heero. Heero couldn’t help but smirk in response. Yeah, it had been fun. And new. And mind-blowing.

“It was. I don’t remember much after--”

“After you fell asleep standing up? Yeah, that was pretty cute,” Duo chuckled. Heero’s straight-face turned an outstanding shade of red.

“Shit,” Heero mumbled.

“Nah, man, you clearly needed -- whatever -- a good lay, I guess,” Duo shrugged and gave him a sturdy smack on the shoulder. “Tro carried you to bed and tucked you in. It was a-freakin’-dorable. Seriously.”

“Duo, please stop...”

“What? You don’t like it when I call you delightfully cuddly?” He laughed, then nudged Heero with his shoulder when the Japanese man didn’t seem to be bolstered by the teasing. “Don’t sweat it, guy. I mean, Tro was a little disappointed you didn’t get to actually watch us fuck. But there’s always next time...”

Heero looked over at Duo seriously, who was studying the floor before he glanced up at Heero with a hopeful grin. “Unless you think it’s too weird to, you know, fuck your neighbors and get breakfast burritos the morning after.”

“Hn...” Heero grunted, running that over in his mind. It actually wasn’t that weird, chatting with Duo like this. The other man had an easygoing attitude. He was relatively charming and witty, with a honest quality to his laugh and smile that drew Heero in without overwhelming him. “I’ll have to think about it. But, I did enjoy last night.” The answer seemed to satisfy Duo, who replied with a big grin and an wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Great, Trowa will be happy to hear that,” Duo sighed, letting his face rest in a pleasant smile. Heero watched him for a moment, then glanced around the restaurant, familiarizing himself with the place. It was pretty small, with a counter for ordering and tables for patrons to eat at if they decided. The walls were painted a bright orange, with old posters for Mexican luchadores plastered everywhere. He had never eaten there before, but it seemed to be pretty busy for a Saturday morning, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d gone there before would he have met Duo and Tro earlier.

“How did you and Tro meet?” Heero asked curiously, glancing back at Duo, realizing the braided man had been watching him. Duo rubbed the back of his neck with a little smirk.

“We met online, actually,” he admitted sheepishly. “Some nerdy chatroom. The first few years we did the whole online dating thing before meeting up.” 

“Really?” Heero was impressed.

“Yeah. I was in town for a tattoo expo and we had, like, a first date thing,” Duo said, trailing off into his own thoughts. He chuckled and tugged on the end of his braid, caught up in the memory. “We’d exchanged pics before that, but, like…”

“Didn’t compare to the real thing?” Heero supplied, finding himself smiling along with Duo, though more sedate. He had a different ‘first meeting’ memory for Trowa that was almost as unconventional and could definitely relate..

“Yeah. No fuckin’ way did it compare,” Duo laughed, though he didn’t volunteer more information. A man in an apron came out with their food after that, so they left and started walking the way back. “You should ask Tro if you can see the tattoo I gave him that first time we met.”

“I don’t remember any tattoos,” Heero said, thinking back on it. He hadn’t really been looking for any, though. Other things had occupied him at the time.

“Yeah, it’s a tiny fuckin’ thing,” Duo chuckled. “Just ask him to show you sometime.”

When they arrived back at the apartment, Trowa was in the kitchen making coffee. He leaned against the counter, dressed in a pair of loose black sweats and, oddly enough, a skin tight Lana Del Ray concert t-shirt. It hugged his shoulders and biceps, accentuating every plane of his body underneath. Duo made an annoyed grunt and plopped the bag of burritos onto the counter while Heero openly ogled Tro.

“Babe, what the hell. You can’t wear my shirt! You’re stretching it out...” the braided man whined, though Heero saw no cause for his distress. Trowa smirked at the businessman over Duo’s head.

“I wanted to wear my boyfriend’s t-shirt. It’s supposed to be cute, right?” Trowa asked, cocking his shoulders while pouting his lips slightly, making Heero laugh. Duo pointed a finger at Heero.

“Don’t encourage him!” He ducked away as Trowa bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek, and grumbled at Tro’s amused, quiet laughter. “I got you your damn burrito, you’re welcome.”

“Thank you, Duo...” Trowa said softly, snaking an arm around the shorter man’s waist so he couldn’t escape the kiss this time. Heero glanced away from their affectionate bickering, instead grabbing a burrito from the bag and ripping it open carefully to nibble at the corner. Tro grabbed a burrito from the bag and sat next to Heero at the breakfast bar, while Duo just jumped up onto the counter beside the coffee pot.

“How’d you sleep last night, Heero?” Trowa asked, sinking his teeth into the burrito.

“Like the dead,” he murmured, glancing up at Trowa from under his messy bangs. One of the last things he remembered was Trowa tonguing his asshole. That wasn’t something he was going to forget anytime soon, but he wished it wasn’t overshadowed by the fact that he’d passed out so soon after cumming.

“Good,” Trowa said, leaning forward slightly with his elbows on the counter. The snug shirt rode up a little, revealing a pale stretch of his back just above the hem of his black sweats. “My eyes are up here,” Trowa reminded him gently, and Heero snapped his eyes back up to Trowa’s in time to see him laugh around a mouthful of burrito silently. Duo clucked his tongue.

“Hey, man,” the braided man chided playfully. “We use our words around here when we see something we like.” Heero glanced between them, then back at Trowa, who seemed expectant. The tall man wiggled his shoulders, giving the businessman a little hint. 

“Oh. Uh… that shirt…”

“It’s way too small for me, isn’t it?” Trowa asked, calm with an undercurrent of amusement. Heero started to realize maybe this was a set up, because Duo’s ever present grin mirrored Trowa’s more relaxed expression.

“Yeah, it’s really too small,” he admitted, feeling out what he should say. “But it looks good. You really look… good.”

“Not much of a vocabulary,” Duo teased, already halfway through his breakfast.

“Coming from the man who thinks ‘fucking’ is a excellent modifier for every adjective,” Trowa shot back with a repressed eye roll. “You’re going to have to do a little better than that, Heero. How good?” Trowa slowly leaned closer to the businessman. His lips tugged into a suggestive smile, and he bit his bottom lip in what seemed like a calculated effort to be seductive. The extra effort was noted, but definitely not needed. Heero’s pulse shot up instantly.

“Looks good… enough to...” he floundered, at a loss. Heero had never been very good with words, and in this particular situation it was even harder for him to articulate just how much he wanted to rip off that tiny fucking t-shirt, stuff it in Trowa’s dirty-talking mouth and fuck him against the counter.

“It’s okay,” Trowa eased off him and continued to eat, sharing a quick look with Duo that the businessman couldn’t decipher. Duo finished his burrito and hopped off the counter easily, swinging around the breakfast bar on his way to the bedroom.

“Welp, I gotta get ready for work,” he said, looking at Heero, and then at Trowa. The pair held their gaze for a moment before Duo offered, “You can stay, if you want.” 

“I should get home,” Trowa replied, carefully rewrapping his burrito as he spoke. “I’ll see Heero out while you get ready for work.” Duo nodded, then turned to Heero with a friendly wink. 

“Good to finally meet you, Heero,” he said, then disappeared into the bedroom. Heero watched the man leave, then turned to Trowa. The taller man cocked his head slightly and smirked, regaining the predatory air Heero remembered from the elevator. Sharp green eyes seemed to catalog his entire being for a moment before flicking away, almost shyly, when the tap for Duo’s shower squeaked loudly.

“I’m not very good at flirting,” Heero acknowledged, drawing out a surprised laugh from Trowa.

“No, you’re not...” Trowa agreed. He finally stood and led Heero the few steps to the door, pausing with his hand on the doorknob just before opening it to look down at him. There was a significant height difference that, normally, Heero would find disagreeable. But somehow, in this situation, he didn’t mind. “You should practice more.”

“With you?” Heero asked.

“No, with other people,” his lingering smile turned wicked. “You know, I see you on the train sometimes. We come home from the city at the same time. You always get into the first car.”

“5:15 train.”

“Yeah… you never saw me?” Heero shook his head. “I live a few stops past here.”

“Wave, next time you see me,” the businessman suggested. It would be nice to have someone to ride the train with, since he usually was confined to a jam-packed car full of disgruntled city workers.

“No. I don’t think I will...” Trowa murmured, surprising Heero momentarily. “Do you have your cell on you?” Heero dug into his pocket and pulled out his old Blackberry. Trowa took it and punched in a number then passed the phone back to Heero. 

“Text me the next time you want to meet up,” Trowa suggested, leaning down. Heero took the initiative and pressed forward, mashing their lips together briefly. When he pulled away, Trowa gave him a soft good-bye, then opened the door. 

On the way up the elevator, Heero felt caught in a dream. His apartment was suddenly very, very empty feeling -- especially knowing how close Tro and Duo were at the moment. He tossed his things onto the counter and scrolled through his phone to find Trowa’s number. There was nothing under ‘T,’ but he did find a number under ‘For a Good Time.’

‘Next time I’ll rip that damn shirt off you - Mr. 444,’ Heero texted. He sent after a moment’s hesitation, then took a breath and grinned at the almost immediate response.

‘That’s more like it, 444. Can’t wait.’


End file.
